Pandita
by Ono-sugg
Summary: A lo largo de su vida muchas cosas le pueden pasar, pero la verdad es que ella no tiene la menor idea de lo que hace. Siete capítulos de la vida de Tenten.
1. Seis

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es mía.**

* * *

Pandita

Una dulce niña disfrutaba de su tarde de primavera. Corriendo por las praderas más florecidas, reía al sentir cosiquillitas sobre su nariz. Aquel polen que saltaba a su paso, llegaba picadamente a su naricita. Simple, amable y dulce, como naturalmente era.

Su cabello color marrón se hallaba peinado en dos pequeñas trencillas, que a su vez se enrocaban atadas por cintas color rosa. Sus pequeños ojitos, no era de color, pero era grandes y sus enormes pestañas los resaltaban, aunque de por si tenían su propio brillo. Su cuerpito era de un niño de seis años. Vestía una blusita china color rosa y un pantalón liviano de un color neutro. Sus piecitos eran pequeños, y lucían unas sandalias azule, que gastadas aun soportaban todos sus juegos.

Corrí hasta donde la orilla del río, y sin importar que se mojara atravesó el mismo. En su juego era una gran kunoichi, que aventuraba a peligros inigualables. Trepó un pequeño árbol de tronco bajo, y desde la altura observó lo esplendido del paisaje. Aun sintiéndose bajita trepó más alto, donde una rama finita que aduras penas soportaba su peso de niña.

A lo lejos sus ojitos percibieron algo. Regresando por donde ella vino, cerca de la zona donde los verdaderos ninjas entrenaban, había un niño. Inmediatamente pensó, que dentro de su juego infantil, cabía un compañero de equipo. Entusiasmada trepó un poco más, quería verlo mejor. La pequeña madera crujía a sus pies y ella ignoraba su falta de equilibrio, porque aquel niño que entrenaba duro la tenía inspirada. Concentrada miraba cada movimiento, hasta que de un momento a otro su cabeza dura golpeo contra la tierra. La pobre ramilla no resistió nada más, y cedió a la gravedad.

Olvidando su golpazo, y dolor de cabeza, corrió en dirección a donde aquel pequeño se hallaba. Se acercó pero mucho antes de darse a conocer ante él, se detuvo. Prontamente la habían detectado, el chiquillo giró su rostro con el seño fruncido y la observó; mientras, ya bastante intimidada, se abría paso entre los arbustos para dar su cara. Levantando su manita saludó, agraciada, y luego lentamente la bajó sin tener respuesta. Mientras sus deditos se retorcían avergonzados, miró de arriba a bajo al pequeño presente.

Aquellos ojos grises la veían furiosos. Él niño traía su cabello largo, atado pero muy limpio. Su tez era blanca, como la porcelana chica. Tenía unos labios finitos, que al igual que su mirar estaban hechos un nudito.

Tenten, dulce y fina como lo era, tapo su rostro con sus manitas, y entre los dedos lo volvió a espiar. Allí continuaba parado, con una mirada oscura y un reflejo de espejo roto. Pero ignorando la frialdad del niño, y ruborizada de vergüenza, destapó su cara y se atrevió a mirarlo bien.

-Si quieres…- pronunció escondiendo la voz bajo una mascara de vergüenza- podemos jugar juntos-

Era una propuesta muy buena, de eso ella estaba segura, pero aun así bajaba la cabeza y escondía la cara, aparentando que en los pastizales existía algún objeto de su interés. Pero era una simple fachada, porque internamente luchaba con el miedo y la alegría, puesto a que no todos los días se encontraba con un niño tan lindo y de su misma edad.

Mas, se encontraban en mundos alternos y túneles diferentes, porque por la cabezota de él solo pasaban rechazos. No soportaba ver a la pequeña repúgnate, tan melosa y adorable. Su peinado de mimada, su ropita limpia y aquella sonrisa nena que toda nena de mamá tienen en la cara. Odiaba eso, detestaba a los niños malcriados, y mucho más si tenían una apariencia tierna y juguetona. Así que sin más, y pasando su mirada sobre ella, orgulloso y engreído, pegó la vuela y se dirigía lejos de la mocosa.

Al verlo girar, sin respuesta, ella levantó la vista y se preocupó; quizás su timidez le molestó a su amiguito. Y sin perder el tiempo, sus pequeños pies se despegan del suelo y corren apresurados tras él.

-Espera amiguito- alcanzó a decir con su chillona vocecilla, mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo hacía detenerse.

Y en el juego de acción y reacción, en cuanto ella tomo del brazo al niño este volteó a empujarla, haciéndola caer de cola al suelo, con unos ojos asustados y casi llorosos. Tenten, lo veía sorprendida, nunca se había topado con un chiquillo tan agresivo y maleducado, pero lo que más le sorprendía era ese gestó tan soberbio y libertino que él portaba. Le dolía que la hubiera tratado de esa forma, se sentía humillada y poca cosa, en el fondo de un pozo negro y sucio. Su labio inferior tiritaba y sus ojos brillaban ante la tormenta que se aproximaba. Estaba apunto de llorar, y aquel niño tonto seguía con su postura frívola.

Desagradable, molesta, mimada y también llorona; todas las cosas malas que una mocosa puede tener, ella las llevaba comprimidas en ese cuerpo tan pequeño y torpe. Con esos ojos, él la miraba. La menos preciaba por se distinta, por ser malcriada, por débil y tonta. La miró con ira, y luego le dio la espalda para continuar su camino.

El viento resopló como nunca antes en el día, mientras la pequeña Tenten aguantaba sus lágrimas y veía al otro niño alejarse con cada segundo. Y tras verlo desaparecer, soltó con dolor y pena el llanto, como si liberara el león muerto de hambre que llevaba consigo. Su voz retumbaba en el ambiente, como retumba cualquier grito de dolor. A ella la habían herido, de una manera cruel y despiadada, porque su única intención era jugar con él, no fastidiarlo. Y así, hipando para contener su condena, se levantó del piso y se dirigió a casa.

El día caía lentamente, colorando el cielo y trayendo la luna. Mientras que por las pedregosas calles de la aldea, la pequeña Tenten camina directo a casa. La tristeza se le iba pasando mientras sus piecitos avanzaban. El día se hacía noche, las calles se oscurecían, y una nena de solo seis años de edad, se dirige apenada por el sector mas feo de su ciudad.

A media cuadra, un hombre de especto sombrío, buena altura y un aspecto agresor, observaba como la niña se acercaba lentamente. Sus oscuros ojos estaban bien puestos en el pequeño cuerpo de la nena, como el pantalón se fruncía a su paso y su remera rosa se encontraba algo mojada. Se fijó en las débiles manitas de Tenten, que se refregaban cada tanto en sus ojos lloroso; y como su pequeña boquita rosa se encontraba fruncida de furia. Era una niña muy linda e inocente para encontrarse tan sola sobre las calles más feas del pueblito.

-¡¿Qué haces a esta hora en la calle, Tenten?!- reprendió el hombre.

Sorprendida, levantó la cara y se fijó en el sujeto que la llamaba. Con una mezcla de emoción y miedo corrió desesperada a él, que instintivamente al verla acercarse, se acuclillo para estar a su altura. Ambos se abrieron de brazos y él la levantó rápidamente del piso.

-Perdona papito- dijo tomando la cara del sujeto y regalándole un beso sobre su mejilla- Estaba jugando-

Yuga, sabía que su hija era inocente, pero no ignoraba que era muy picara para todas las cosas; conocía sus debilidades y jugaba sucio. Aquél beso cariñoso era el punto que le saltaba en contra, Tenten estaba al tanto de eso, no podía retarla cuando ella lo recibía del tal modo. Resignado inclinó su vista, ya estaba a su merced.

-Vamos a preparar la comida Tenten- dijo sin más, llevándola a dentro.

Las estrellas espiaban por la ventana, y los vidrios parecían pinturas magnificas del cielo, con una luna romántica y dulce, redonda y acaramelada. La pequeña Tenten, de codos a su ventana admira como el resplandecer de la noche tiene su propia belleza.

-¿Papá?- lo llamó sin voltear, mientras él preparaba la mesa.

Al escuchar su vocecilla, levantó sus ojos y los posó en su pequeña. Así como ella admiraba las grandezas del cielo, él admira el brillo de su niña. No logra evitar que una sonrisa se poso sobre su rostro, estaba más que orgulloso; nunca pensó que los errores traen regalos tan preciosos. Efectivamente la vida lo había golpeado duro, le regalo lo que muchos envidiarían.

-Tenten… ¿Por qué no me ayudas a terminar la cena?-

Cuando giró lentamente a verlo. Aquellos oscuros ojos estaban directamente posados en ella, con ese tono y sentimiento que aun no comprendía del todo; combinación de alegría y seriedad. Y asintiendo lentamente se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Papá?- lo volvió a llamar cuando estaban sentados a la mesa- ¿Soy fea?-

Repentinamente sorprendido, levantó su cabeza, deseaba verla, creer que esa pregunta era algo absurdo de niños; sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Tenten estaba cabizbaja y levemente apenada.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- prenunció sin cuidar su tono, puesto a que no creía que esa fuera realmente una buena pregunta; para él padre, su hija era la flor más bella.

-Es que los niños no quieren jugar conmigo-

-Tenten…- llamó abriendo sus brazos, y ella se levantó para correr a ellos, sentir el abrigo y alivio que solo el cariño otorga.

Resoplando su nariz y enjugando sus ojos se aferró al cuerpo que la sostenía. Él, protector con su beba, la abrazó. -Mi nena- agregó- créeme esto que te digo, no eres una niña fea. Es que aun no te conocen y no lo divertido que es ser tu amigo.-

Risueña, la pequeña levantó sus ojos con un poco más de seguridad. Era cierto; quizás los demás niños aun no la conocían; pero tendría muchas oportunidades al comenzar la academia.

-Tenten- llamó el hombre- quiero mostrarte algo-

La puso en el piso. Tenía algo que de seguro animaría a la niña; y por supuesto la haría olvidar aquel asunto. Se levantó, mientras su pequeña seguía uno a uno sus movimientos. Tomó de su bolsillo una llave pequeña y se dirigió a la cómoda. Sobre el mueble había un baúl de madera tallada, con una cerradura muy chica, donde curiosamente se escondía el secreto que le rebelaría su padre a tan solo instantes. Yuga tomó el baúl y se sentó en el suelo; sobre la alfombra, expectante a que su hija se acercará y se sentara junto a él.

-Esto, llegó esta mañana- señalaba la caja, mientras metía la llave y le daba vueltas para abrir.

Los ojos de Tenten, tenían borradas las lágrimas; y ahora observaban atentos a lo que las manos de su padre hacían; viendo como lentamente la llave daba vueltas. Parpadeaba curiosa, y alzando la avista con impaciencia.

-¿Quieres ver que es?- preguntó al ver como la paciencia de aquella niña se agotaba rápidamente; y esta asentía su pequeña cabeza al escuchar la pregunta.

La tapa lentamente fue abierta, por las manos del padre, manteniendo el suspenso que inquietaba a la pequeña. Pero los ojos de Tenten se desilusionaron al ver que en el fondo de la caja, sobre las sedas oscuras, había un abanico cerrado. Ella esperaba algún objeto con doble filo; pues su padre vendía armas y amos era aficionados sobre el tema. A pesar de se pequeña, ella tenía un padre que la incentivaba en sus gustos.

-Es un abanico- dijo molesta girando el rostro a otro lado, ignorando aquel objeto tan vano.

-¿Por qué lo desvalorizas? ¿No te parece muy bello?- preguntó tranquilo viendo las reacciones que su hija tenía para con él.

Desde la distancia, veía de reojo, para confirmar las palabras de su padre; pero seguía siendo un objeto poco importante para ella. Se acercó nuevamente, viendo como su padre le extendía los brazos con cariño; y sin soltar a su papá volvió a mirar adentro de la caja.

-Sabes Tenten- tomó nuevamente la palabra, soltando a su pequeña para verle a los ojos- Este simple abanico, es un objeto muy valioso, no deberías juzgarlo por lo que aparenta. Cosas como esta son, muchas veces, mejores armas que las catanas que conoces- he hizo una breve pausa para tomar entre sus manos el contenido de la caja- Además, aun no los has abierto.

Cuando se lo ofreció, lo miro roñosa; pero después la curiosidad se hizo más fuerte de ella y lo aceptó para luego abrirlo. Aquel paño de colores que se abría ante su rostro, no era más que un resplandor que se reflejaba en sus ojos café, iluminado de asombrosa magnitud su mirar. Sobre la tela de aquel, tan vano, objeto se hallaba una pintura magníficamente aplicada, de mariposas esbeltas sobre un paisaje de laguna. Estaba simplemente maravillada. La combinación de colores, el resplandor de la pintura, y aquella emoción que trasmitía el paisaje maestro.

Desde su lugar, solo podía admirar la fascinación con la que su hija admiraba. Estaba feliz de poder apreciar como poco a poco los ojos de su hija se abrían más y más. Para su suerte, Tenten estaba muy distraída como para recordar la tristeza que hace un rato la atosigaba, pero mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debía de acortarse para madrugar al otro día.

-Tenten- llamó- puedes quedarte con él, lo traje para ti; pero que no te sorprenda que algún día se convertirá en el arma más confiable que tengas-

Con aquellas palabras poco fiables, y con el consentimiento de que su hija asentía firme al entender esa frase; volvió a guardar el abanico; y la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a dormir. La llevó al cuarto, dejando sobre la mesita de noche la caja y su contenido, y la acostó. Era malo dando buenas palabras, pero antes de irse le besó la frente a su niña. Y al retirarse, volvió su vista apagando la luz.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. **

**Si, si tiene continuación...**

**Y ojala disfruten de leerla como yo lo hago escribiéndola!!!**

**...siempre... a mi estilo Sugg**


	2. Siete

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es mía.**

* * *

Era mujer de acción, y las charlas solían dormirla. Se aburría con facilidad, y pocas cosas le divertían. Con siete años, Tenten, se había convertido en la revoltosa de su clase. Cuando no jugaba en el patio, o lanzaba pelotas, dormía sobre su pupitre. Así era como terminaba en condiciones como las de ese día; viendo a todos los niños jugar desde la ventana, mientras ella solo podía bostezar en sus horas de castigo. Y como cotidianamente, tomaba su lápiz negro y trazaba pequeños círculos en todas las hojas de su cuaderno.

-¡Que torpe eres, Tenten!- exclamaron a su espalda.

La voz pertenecía a una compañera con la que nada compartía. Aquella niña, era dulce y amable con todos, relucía en sus estudios y se había convertido en la más admirada del aula. Con su carácter dócil, sus trenzas rojas, sus ojos verdes y las repartidas pecas, era la niña más linda; y eso la confortaba diariamente con la morocha. Mientras todos se peleaban por estar ó sentarse al lado de Mayra, a la vez discutían por no compartir siquiera mirada con Tenten.

Como no tenía amigos, se dedicó a conocer a sus enemigos; y sabía que Mayra odiaba ser ignorada. Desde su lugar, sin siquiera chistar, cambió de hoja en su cuaderno y continuó tachando con círculos negros sus apuntes. Esto enfureció a su compañera, que golpeando los pies en el suelo se ubicó a la vista de Tenten.

-Todos sabemos que te hacías la dormida esta mañana- chillaba la otra pequeña- Te gusta hacerte la rebelde y así te sientes más que notros. Interrumpes siempre nuestras clases con tu conducta irresponsable-

-¿Y tú te sientes mi mamá?- preguntó repentinamente, deteniendo su trabajo y levantando la vista.

Mayra no soportaba las contestaciones repentinas y agresivas que salían de aquella boca tan vulgar; y bufó molesta. Mientras que por su parte, la otra niña volvía a concentrar su mente en la tarea de arruinar todo su cuaderno de Tácticas. Pero cuando volvió a dar vuelta la hoja, su compañera apoyó las manos en la mesa golpeando sonoramente.

-Poco te importa, ¿Verdad, Tenten?-

Y usando su mano de títere, la roñosa burlona, hacía muecas para reír de su compañera. Mayra pretendía parar los gestos de su oponente; mientras Tenten intentaba no soltar la carcajada, de aquellos manotazos poco coordinados y que no atinaban a su blanco. La pelirroja se detuvo al ver como se reían de ella, y esto la colerizaba aun más. Repentinamente, los colores le bajaron; y recordó un perfecto as para vengarse de Tenten.

-Deberías reírte menos, porque ahora estas en boca de todos- apuntó la pelirroja- Se sabe que sueñas con Neji; porque ayer mencionaste su nombre tres veces en voz alta-

-¡Eso es mentira!- gritó la morocha, totalmente irritada, con los mofletes inflados de ira y la cara toda colorada.

-¿Que esta pasando acá?- preguntó cortante y frío Iruka-sensei, mientras reprendía con la mirada a Tenten, que sin lugar a dudas tenía la culpa de todo.

Ambas niñas bajaron la mirada. Pero antes de que el maestro dijera algo más; la dulce pelirroja levantó la cabeza para hablar.

-Iruka-Sensei, puede salir Tenten a jugar con nosotros- apeló viendo la desorbitada mirada de su compañera y los expectantes ojos de él- Es que tenemos un juego nuevo en equipos y necesitamos ser par; creo que Tenten ya tuvo castigo suficiente-

Nuevamente el dilema se le presentaba al joven profesor; entre ser rudo y firme de sus decisiones, ó ser realmente quien era y dejarse llevar por los pedidos de sus pequeños estudiantes. Suspiró fastidiado, y mirando a la morocha con reproche le permitió salir a jugar, sin antes advertirle:

-Tenten- llamó haciéndolas voltear a ver, antes de salir del salón- No quiero problemas con el resto de tus compañeros.

-Hai… Hai sensie- dijo Mayra tomando el brazo de su compañera y arrastrándola lejos de allí.

Tenten se detuvo a medio andar, zafándose del agarre de su compañera. Estaba segura que su rival tenía planes muy macabros para con ella, y no estaría dispuesta a aguantarle nada. Dio media vuelta como si no le importara, dispuesta a irse lejos.

-Vamos Tenten- gritó animada la otra chiquilla- Ven a jugar con nosotras… ó sal al patio como todos los demás-

Soberbia giró su cabeza, viendo por encima de su hombro la sonrisa boba que cargaba aquella cara tan llena de pecas. Se concentró por un segundo en aquel plano, la sonrisa y el mirar de la niña eran sinceros; pero ella no quería caer en una trampa.

-¿Qué vas a perder con jugar un rato como todos los demás?- alzó sus manitas de modo interrogante, a la altura de sus hombros- No tienes porque estar siempre castigada-

Afuera, el patio estaba completamente iluminado por el sol; el cual pegaba fuerte como si fuera verano. Las risas, los pleitos, las pelotas abundaban, pero especialmente los rostros felices de tener por fin un descanso de tan largas jornadas.

Las niñas estaban todas reunidas en un rincón, a la espera de Mayra y la nueva integrante del grupo. Antes de comenzar, la pelirroja aclaro bien que Tenten jugaría para su equipo; puesto que fue ella quien se tomó la molestia de ir a su búsqueda. Por supuesto ninguna se opuso a lo dicho, y se repartieron rápidamente en dos grupos de cuatro niñas cada uno.

Un juego simple, de pelota, que consistía en pasarse las unas a las otras aquel balón. Claro que para quien no lo había jugado nunca, Tenten, le resultó algo divertido y por supuesto rápido de dominar.

Las risas, los cantos se sentían de fondo; hasta que Tenten se detuvo repentinamente, con aquella pelota sobre sus manos. Giró el rostro a la izquierda, observando lo que sus oídos le habían anticipado. Dos niños peleando, o más bien uno golpeando al otro. En el piso, casi tendido, había un niño de cabello oscuro, ojos saltones y unas nubladas cejas. No escuchaba conforme lo que discutían; bien del otro lado podía sentir como Mayra y las chicas de su equipo le llamaban para despertarla de aquel transe.

En una fracción de segundos, Tenten pasó sus ojos por su compañera y volvió a los varones que aun agredía al otro chico. En aquel preciso instante el silencio ahogo todas las risas y jugarretas. Solo se escucho una pelota picar nuevamente el piso.

Lee, aquel pequeño que era sometido a los repetitivos comentarios y burlas de sus compañeros, había estado esperando, rendido ante todo, un nuevo golpe; pero el inmune silencio lo obligó a ver que había sucedido. Abrió sus ojos. Se encontró a su enemigo, tirado en el suelo, refregando su rostro con sus manos, una y otra vez. Giró apenas para ver como aun picaba la pelota muy cerca de él. Y retrocedió su vista, siguiendo el trayecto que seguramente había tenido el balón; solo para reconocer el punto de inicio.

-Tenten…-dijo suavemente Mayra.

Aquella niña, con gracioso moñitos sobre su cabeza había golpeado sin escrúpulos al niño más fastidioso de todos; y aún nadie podía rendir cuentas de lo que había sucedido. El silencio permanecía en el patio, como si ni siquiera el viento se atreviera a comentar lo sucedido.

Lee quedó completamente espantado. La morocha no solo tenía una genuina puntería, también tenía una fuerza descomunal. Sus latidos aumentaron viendo como la chiquilla se acercaba a paso ligero a él. Las sandalias azules corrieron livianamente al otro extremo de playón, llegando finalmente hasta donde se encontraba Lee.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó, simpática, ofreciendo su manita.

Accediendo con la cabeza, se levantó del suelo.

-Me alegra mucho; pero…- dijo en voz bajita, acercándose a su oído- no deberías juntarte nunca más con ese niño-

Él volvió a ver a Kouta, quien aun en el suelo refregaba su cara, toda colorada por el golpe inesperado. Y accedió con la cabeza, haciendo más gracioso aún aquel comentario.

-¡Tenten!- llamó una pequeña voz conocida, corriendo hacia ella.

Girando sobre sus talones, vio a Mayra acercarse rápidamente. un grito de frustración los hizo voltear a todos. El pequeño llorón que se levantaba del suelo estaba demasiado molesto por lo recién sucedido, y exclamaba el nombre de su agresor.

-¡Eres un niño llorón!- afirmó la morocha despectivamente, mientras cruzaba sus brazos altanera.

-¿Tenten?- en un estado de absurda incredulidad, la observó de arriba a bajo- Eres solo una niña, ¿no sabes con quien te metes?-

Quería atemorizarla, pero solo logró frustrarla aun más. Mayra que aún permanecía a su lado, también cruzó sus brazos molesta. No se atrevería a molestar a las niñas, después de todo acababan de tirarlo al piso, y entre dos harían aun más.

-No le temo a nada, además solo veo… un niño llorón-

-Eres solo una niñita, Tenten- dijo despectivamente- Ustedes solo sirven para las flores y los moño, no pueden ser verdaderos guerreros- les dio la espalda y caminó siempre al frente.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en su cabecita. No era una simple niña, ella era fuerte y lo había desmotado. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer parra que lo notaran? Apenas el mocoso desapareció de su vista, los murmullos hicieron de sus andanzas. Aquellos que de lejos opinaban comenzaban a molestarle.

-Tenten…-llamó su amiga- Tienes que demostrarle que tan fuertes somos las niñas-

Apretando sus pequeñas manos, furiosa de que no se le tomara serio estaba dispuesta a todo. Por supuesto que no se negaría a echarle en cara al pequeño fastidio que ella fuera una muchacha realmente fuerte. Rió burlesca, antes de correr hacia el niño y tirarlo nuevamente al suelo.

Un eco resonó en el patio. No solo era el golpe de la cabeza de Kouta contra el piso, también los gritos del resto de los pequeños, acercándose a la temible batalla que se creaba sobre el playón de aquella vieja academia.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. **

**Lamento demorarme, he tenido contratiempos no para escribir, sino para publicar...**

**Y ojala disfruten de leerla como yo lo hago escribiéndola!!!**

**...siempre... a mi estilo Sugg**


End file.
